<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一见钟情 by lindsay23333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329667">一见钟情</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333'>lindsay23333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>寡猎 ooc 校园au 坐在白桦树前p的天使 点梗<br/>不懂代码，完全捏造，别吐槽那个天鹅</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lena "Tracer" Oxton &amp; Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一见钟情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>莉娜是个工科生，纯粹的工科生，她已优异的成绩考进了一所多元化大学，原因只是因为还不清楚将来的目标，但大家都觉得她以后应该是工程师，程序员，或者是码农一类的职业。只有莉娜自己觉得她不能拘泥于这些选项。</p><p>一切开始于新生聚会之后的自由活动时间，莉娜和自己的室友法拉吃过饭之后打算去逛商场。法拉也是个工科生，不同的是她的目标太过明确，她想当一个保护人民的正义警察。<br/>“有明确的目标真好啊”莉娜羡慕道。<br/>“等开学之后你也会找到自己的目标的“法拉回答。<br/>两个人走着走着就走到了服装区，他们其实对于逛街并不感兴趣，但两个人都想随便走走打发饭后的时间，于是便走进了服装区。<br/>一切都开始于她们踏入服装区的那一刻，中二点来说的话，命运的齿轮终于嵌合开始缓缓转动了。<br/>“法拉有要买的东西吗？”莉娜看着周围五花八门的衣服。<br/>“篮球鞋吧，我们学校的篮球场真豪华，弄得我这个常年没打篮球的人都心痒痒，莉娜你呢？”<br/>“我看看田径的运动服吧，毕竟我从小学开始一直是田径队的短跑冠军”莉娜看着商场的路牌。<br/>“你田径这么厉害为什么不是体育特招生啊”法拉有些惊讶。<br/>“怎么说呢，跑步只是兴趣吧，就像你打篮球一样，不可能以此为生的”莉娜解释，法拉想了一想点了点头。<br/>两人先去了鞋区转悠，法拉选择的球鞋区对面就是一个很高大上的高跟鞋品牌，看样子价格不菲，在火爆的商场中门可罗雀。<br/>“我去选鞋子了，你不看看跑鞋吗？”法拉向鞋区深处走去。<br/>“我带了自己的跑鞋，毕竟我已经打算参加田径社团了”莉娜摆摆手让法拉赶紧去选鞋，而她的视线被一个一身黑色正装的优雅女性吸引了过去。她与这个热闹的商场是那么的格格不入，眼神冰冷，拒人千里之外，但只是站在嘈杂的人群中，周遭的一切都成了她的陪衬，她将一个平常的环境硬生生提升了一个档次，好像这里是贵族的茶会。女人对周围的一切熟视无睹，从容不迫的对待身上所有的视线，径自走进了对面的鞋店。<br/>“好厉害的人”这是莉娜的第一反应，她看着女人走进鞋店坐在了一个她目光能够触及的地方，店员正在热切的介绍着什么，她只是静静的听。很快就选好了几双鞋，女人低下头试穿，鬓角的头发垂到了她白的几乎透明的皮肤上，似乎是感受到了莉娜热切的实现，女人的眼睛向莉娜的方向瞟了一眼，眼角上挑，性感又魅惑。莉娜忽然觉得自己的身后浮现了丘比特用箭在她的小心脏上猛扎，把一颗好好的心扎成了蜂窝煤，催促着她赶紧行动。莉娜的脚在地上画着圈，她回给女人一个蹩脚的笑容，心中怎么都生不起勇气去打扰正在试鞋的美丽女人，但那个扎心的丘比特不停的跟她说“这是你唯一的机会！”<br/>深深的吸了一口气，莉娜等待着女人走出鞋店的那一刻，这时候法拉已经买好了鞋，她好奇地看着一脸视死如归的莉娜。<br/>“你怎么了？”她问到。<br/>“我要去追寻我一生的挚爱了”留下一句莫名其妙的话，莉娜小跑着向刚出鞋店的女人走去。<br/>“您好！我是莉娜！我知道自己很冒昧但是能不能给我您的电话号码？”<br/>莉娜紧张的声音有些颤抖。<br/>“莉娜？”女人开口重复了一遍莉娜的名字，随后面无表情的脸上露出了一个玩味的笑。<br/>“如果下次能见面的话你可以再试一次”女人说着头也不回的走了，留下莉娜一个人呆呆的站在原地不知道作何反应。<br/>“你认识她？”法拉凑了过来。<br/>“我失恋了啊啊啊啊啊！”莉娜一把抓住法拉的肩膀摇晃。<br/>“可她不是没拒绝你吗？”法拉赶紧叫停莉娜。<br/>“再次见面的几率比我捡到一百万的几率还小啊！”莉娜十分沮丧。<br/>“我觉得我好像在哪看过她”法拉摸着下巴看着远去的女人“说不定是电视上”<br/>“我知道她漂亮的像个明星，可如果明星出来的话估计会引起骚动吧”莉娜依旧十分沮丧。<br/>“不是那个领域的明星，我觉得你可以往古典音乐剧的方向找一找”法拉说道。<br/>“你为什么这么了解她啊”莉娜已经敌友不分。<br/>“毕竟安吉拉教授喜欢这些东西啊”法拉老脸一红，莉娜瞬间停止攻击友军，然而受到了一万点友军伤害。<br/>“我们赶紧回去查吧！”<br/>“你的运动服呢！？”<br/>“改天再买！”<br/>在爱情面前一切都不值得一提。</p><p>“没有结果啊”寝室里，莉娜抱着电脑，屏幕上搜索了很多关键词，然而并没有那个女人的任何信息。<br/>“不可能这么顺利一下就查到，你还是先想想自己学什么专业吧，我们马上就要开始报课了”法拉也抱着笔记本电脑。<br/>“我也不知道自己要学什么，姑且先看看理工科吧”莉娜开始搜索教授。<br/>“听说我们学校艺术系特别出名”法拉随口一谈。<br/>“反正我也不会去学艺术”莉娜开始闲的没事浏览导师的照片，然后她愣在了电脑前。<br/>“你想好了？”见莉娜没了声音，法拉扭头问到，只见莉娜整个人都兴奋的蹦了起来。<br/>“法拉！我要去艺术系！”<br/>“哈？”法拉震惊。</p><p>商场见到的女人竟然是艺术系的导师什么的真的是相当震惊，这样的巧合更是闻所未闻。法拉担心的看着莉娜跑到了艺术系，她可清楚的知道莉娜没什么艺术细胞。<br/>艺术系的导师叫艾米莉，法国贵族出身，世界出名的芭蕾舞演员，在音乐舞蹈方面造诣很深，对绘画也有涉猎，这样优秀的人来这所学校教学据说只是兴趣使然。<br/>“导师，这下我就拿到你的电话号码了！”莉娜兴高采烈的找到了艾米莉，艾米莉惊讶了一下，随后又恢复了高冷的脸。<br/>“你以后就是我的学生了，先跟你说，我的课不允许挂科”<br/>“我一定不会挂科的！”莉娜点头如捣蒜，艾米莉只是冷淡的看着她。<br/>“老师你多大啊，我叫你艾米莉可以吗？课上都教什么啊，能和我一起出去玩吗？”莉娜像一只苍蝇一样围着艾米莉旋转，艾米莉充耳不闻，在办公室优雅的喝着红茶。<br/>“老师，我是不是烦到你了”艾米莉半天没反应，莉娜的声音也低了下去。<br/>“我不喜欢坏学生”艾米莉的嘴角在茶杯后勾起一个很淡的笑。<br/>“我的课第一天就要考试，你还不去准备？”说着她敏了一口茶。<br/>“谢谢老师提醒！”莉娜赶紧道谢，她飞快地离开准备上课要考的内容。<br/>“烦人但有意思的学生”艾米莉看着莉娜的背影轻声说。</p><p>艺术系的课程对于莉娜来说比较紧张，因为她完全没有艺术细胞，连艺术细菌都没有。莉娜倒是希望有一个公司生产艺术病毒，感染了就能变成天才艺术家，如果有她第一个就去预定。<br/>优美的钢琴曲在她耳朵里都是一样的旋律，美丽的画在她眼里只是相同的色块，明明学着艺术代码却突飞猛进。法拉担心的看着点灯熬油保证不挂科的莉娜，但她也不能说什么，因为莉娜似乎乐在其中。<br/>就这样挣扎着莉娜也升到了大四，转眼就要毕业了。其他的课程可以靠死读书通过，可毕业设计才没那么容易，毕竟艺术系考察的最重要一点就是创造力。毕业设计没有一点头绪，莉娜像史莱姆一样瘫在了床上。虽然她成绩不好可她的努力一直被艾米莉认可，她们的关系也一直不咸不淡，比起师生更像是朋友，但莉娜希望他们能更亲近一些，做一些朋友之上的事情。<br/>“怎么办啊艾米莉”莉娜瘫死在艾米莉的办公桌上。<br/>“这时候应该叫老师”艾米莉没有正眼看莉娜。<br/>“老师，你给我指明一个方向吧”<br/>“自己想，是你非要来艺术系的，自己做的决定自己完成”<br/>“真的太残忍了”<br/>“残忍也不能帮你”</p><p>莉娜的作品不断被驳回，她的作品让法拉一个同样没有艺术细胞的人都皱眉头，看着其他学生一个个都通过毕业了，莉娜不由得开始着急，甚至走上了歪路。<br/>“艾米莉，我们周末去看电影好不好”刚洗完澡艾米莉就收到了莉娜的短信。<br/>“好啊”她回复，思考者莉娜又会给她带来怎样的惊喜，自从认识了莉娜，她的人生不再无聊了。<br/>莉娜在那边拿着手机一蹦三尺高，这是四年来艾米莉第一次答应她的“约会”<br/>“我应该穿什么好？”莉娜无助的看向法拉。<br/>“顺其自然”法拉翻了个白眼。</p><p>第二天，莉娜早早的等在了电影院门口，利落的短发配上休闲装，开朗又帅气，艾米莉也准时到达，她穿着紫色短裙露出修长的美腿，莉娜看着高挑的艾米莉咽了口口水。<br/>两人看完电影又去了餐厅吃饭，莉娜觉得这一天可能是她一生中最幸福的一天，别说毕业设计了，她甚至觉得自己死而无憾。<br/>“那个.....艾米莉今天开心吗？”莉娜有些忐忑。<br/>“嗯”艾米莉少见的给了答复，可见心情确实很好。<br/>“那么，毕业设计........”<br/>“你自己想”<br/>莉娜再次被无情拒绝。</p><p>离死限越来越近莉娜尝试了各种贿赂方法，送礼物，约会，吹耳边风，然而艾米莉油盐不进，莉娜也很是绝望。<br/>“怎么办啊艾米莉”莉娜再次瘫在了艾米莉的办公桌上，周围的人都投来了惊讶的目光，艾米莉可是个冰山美人，拒人千里，没人敢这样在她面前造次。<br/>“用你最擅长的不就行了”艾米莉终于给出了提示。<br/>“可我只会代码......”<br/>“那就用代码”<br/>莉娜茅塞顿开。</p><p>后来莉娜交上了她的毕业作品，那是一只用代码写成的黑色天鹅，这组代码甚至还能运行，解读之后是法语的“我爱你”<br/>“这样可以过关了吧”莉娜小心翼翼的问。<br/>艾米莉沉默不语。<br/>“不会还不过关吧”莉娜哀嚎。<br/>“在不过关的话我就只有卖身给你了！只有这个我没试过”莉娜又瘫成了史莱姆。<br/>“你没试过怎么知道行不通呢？”艾米莉忽然发话，语气平淡，莉娜一瞬间僵在原地不知所措，随后露出了一个灿烂的笑容。<br/>“亲爱的！我过关了？”<br/>“算你通过”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>